


A helping hand (head?) from the merch with a mouth

by SheepShit



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: But they are still themselves, Deadpool being Deadpool, Kind of an au?, M/M, Protective Peter Parker, School is stressfull, Stressed Peter, Wade just wants to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:39:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheepShit/pseuds/SheepShit
Summary: Peter is in college, no longer living with his aunt. He is juggling his work at the daily bugle, school, what little he has of a personal life, and spider business. Basically, he is overworking himself, holding the world on his shoulders, and then blaming himself when any mistake happens. Peters does everything himself, and never ask for help. Wade knows exactly how to help the web slingers!





	A helping hand (head?) from the merch with a mouth

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any mistakes, and hope you'll enjoy! If you liked this or want me to write more spideypool, please tell me so in the comments! (I might make this a small series of oneshots if people enjoy ^^)

  
It was cold out. I mean, what did he expect of a January evening in New York, but still. It was snowing slightly and all Peter wanted to do was to buy himself a Starbucks and sleep for a solid eight hours, maybe visit aunt May and catch up to what she’d been doing since Christmas and New Years. Sadly, that was a no go.   
Why? Well, for once it wasn’t because of just his Spider-Man gig. Nope, this was a Peter ‘can’t let myself get less than an A’ Parker problem.   
  
Students had just gotten back to school from visiting family and etc, but his demon of a teacher decided that a test of last semester was necessary to be had at the end of the week. This test was of course including history. Peter sucked at history. Maybe he could ask Captain America about some stuff, or Wolverine? I mean, there had to be some kind of benefits for being an avenger. Anyways, the geek had two days to study for the test (not accepting anything else than an A from himself). This just sounds like a typical “oh that sucks” situation, but of course when it comes to Peter everything sucks more.   
  
Peter had two hours prior, gotten screamed at by J. Jonah Jameson about his pictures of Spider-Man being bad, then been payed him less than usual, and lastly gotten ordered to take five better photos. This again, sounded pretty sucky. But surprise, there’s more!   
  
Spider-Man had gotten a hold of small bits of information the last few weeks, every criminal he had encountered (a lot) had been warning him of something, looking terrified whilst informing him. What were they warning him about? He had no idea. He’d just been told something was most likely going to happen in the end of the week, and he himself was targeted. It sounded so serious he debated discussing it with Wade over phone later. He didn’t care much for his own safety, but he was nervous for aunt Mays.   
On top of this Peter hadn’t slept for 48 hours.   
  
So a normal week for Peter Benjamin Parker, aka Spider-Man!   
Stressed, salty, sassy, and tired!   
  
\-   
  
Peter went straight to his apartment. He had been debating going around as Spider-Man first, but figured he could use the night for that. People had started calling him Batman with how late he was out as the web slinger. Peter had unsurprisingly no problem with being called Batman.   
  
Peter dug his hand in his jacket pocket for the apartment keys, and found them after a couple of seconds.   
Peter pressed in the key, twisting to lock up the door, when he heard noises coming from inside his apartment. It sounded like someone talking and Peter cursed himself for his non-sleeping making him sluggish. He might be Peter Parker and held up his “I’m so sweet and don’t even have the skill to take a single push-up” persona pretty high, but Peter was pissed. Pissed, and stressed.   
  
He’d moved out of his aunt's house to keep her safe from his other persona and had barely been able to afford the apartment. He could barely pay rent or buy himself food. He could so not afford someone breaking into his apartment and A)Take shit or wreak it. B) Know about his identity and bring danger to aunt May. This could be what the criminals had been warning him about all month, this could be the source to his extra stress and worry over his last family member.   
So yeah, the innocent Petey was not planning on being friendly.   
  
It took about two second for Peter to throw the door open and search the apartment. The young man was shocked to see that no one was there, or at least no one he could see. He ran over to one of the two windows he had in his apartment and looked out. It was four floors down to the raging New York traffic and Peter let himself relax for a moment. He’d probably imagined it. His spider-sense hadn’t even gone of, and here he was, so stressed for nothing. The nerd shook his head, so silly.   
  
In calm manner, Peter walked back to his door and gently closed it, then went back to the small kitchen to get some food. He was muttering to himself calmly about probably needing some chill pills or actual therapy for his dramatically tragic life like he always did until he looked over at his oven. There, packed carefully in aluminum was a chimichanga seemingly still warm, and right next to it, a severed human head with a letter stuck to its forehead that seemed to be decorated with Captain America-tape.   
  
«Took care of this guy following you, and bought you a chimichanga on the way, my lovely Petey-Pie!   
xxx

Your friendly neighborhood Deadpool.”  


 


End file.
